


Not Enough

by Elleh



Series: Office AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (it might have a sliiiiight plot), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh
Summary: Takahiro moans, loudly, and grabs the hand that’s closed tightly around his neck. He can see his veins pop out through the mirror, now misted with his rushed breath. Gods, it’s filthy and lewd and slutty and Takahiro’s stomach clenches when all these adjectives paint his skin red, sending a warm thrill through his body.“Fuck, yes, yes. Harder,” he mouthes, head bent back, letting Matsukawa’s hand grip tighter around his Adam’s apple.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> hello bathrooms my old friends… i love bathroom sex and it felt just fitting for their first appearance to happen in one. 
> 
> this is for [Ally!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allykat23/pseuds/Allykat23) because honestly your comment inspired me hella and here we are. i have no control. thank you, love. 
> 
> (also, this is my first time writing matsuhana nsfw)

 

 

Takahiro has a long story with bathrooms. If he’d known about it when he was younger, he might have started taking pictures of every single one of the ones that ended up being a part of his story.

The high school bathroom. He had his first blowjob there.

His mom’s bathroom. He’d learned how versatil his ass can be.

The bathroom from that random bar, and that other random bar, and that coffee shop where he’d eaten a cock that tasted like chocolate with a bit of cinnamon. An impressive experience, but not one Takahiro is eager to repeat. Cinnamon isn’t kind to his stomach.

And lately, the office bathroom.

If Takahiro had been taking pictures of all of them, this one would be the size of a wall, sharp and perfectly framed by all sort of dick-shaped drawings. It would hang in Takahiro’s room, right in front of his bed so he can jerk himself off every night with the pretty sight of it.

Takahiro is really attached to the office bathroom at this point, and can say, with no shame, that the best sexual experiences of his life have happened here. The fact the bathroom is as posh as it is clean might have been a part of it, but really, with how perfectly decorated it is, one would think it was thought _precisely_ for this.

Takahiro moans, loudly, and grabs the hand that’s closed tightly around his neck. He can see his veins pop out through the mirror, now misted with his rushed breath. Gods, it’s filthy and lewd and slutty and Takahiro’s stomach clenches when all these adjectives paint his skin red, sending a warm thrill through his body.

“Fuck, yes, yes. Harder,” he mouthes, head bent back, letting Matsukawa’s hand grip tighter around his Adam’s apple.

Matsukawa growls loudly in answer, his deep frown taking almost all the space above Takahiro’s shoulder. He’s staring down, probably admiring the pretty work of his cock fucking Takahiro’s ass so deep and so good the sensation will stay for a week. Takahiro licks his lips, perpetually open, his gasps and loud sounds drying them till they are painful. Takahiro doesn’t care. In fact, licking himself wet only adds to the pool of warmth building inside of him. If only Matsukawa were watching him…

“Ah, fuck, Matsun, you feel so fucking g—” Takahiro wants to laugh, but Matsukawa’s thrust is so deep when he pushes Takahiro’s hips backwards in rage that he can’t barely breathe out a moan. The stupid pet name always does the trick. Always. “ _Shit_.”

“You know,” Matsukawa grunts out breathlessly, fucking into Takahiro with each word, “I hate that name.”

“Ah, _Matsun, Matsun_.”

Takahiro loves being fucked out of his mind, and Matsukawa is the one who does it best. He’s the one who’s been doing it best for so damn long, sometimes Takahiro fears he’s been spoiled for good.

The memory of a not-so-impressive cinnamon cock fills his mind, but Matsukawa’s strokes it away as fast as it appears. Takahiro’s starting to lose his grip on the sink, his ass popping out and out and out, trying to get the better angle, trying to make the wet sound of his asscheeks clashing against Matsukawa’s thighs fill every cell of the room.

“Stay still,” Matsukawa says, teeth gritted. Takahiro can’t hear him over the sounds coming out of his mouth. “Hanamaki, stay still.” His fingers are iron on his hips when Matsukawa pushes him forward, his cock buried so deep Takahiro feels it in his stomach.

His back arches to a breaking point, and with his next thrust, Matsukawa manages to make Takahiro’s cock brush against the sink. He’s so sensitive the cool feeling is painful, the tip red and wet and leaking so much precum they will have to wipe the floor.

“Oh, _oh_.” Matsukawa does it again, and again Takahiro’s cock meets the sink and the hit is as painful as it is maddening. Takahiro has his hand against the mirror and is rocking his hips with no control before he can even think of it.

“Stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” Matsukawa growls in his ear, but Takahiro is lost to pleasure. He tightens his ass, tearing a deep, raw sound from Matsukawa’s throat, and licks a long strip on Matsukawa’s cheek. “What the– Stop rocking against the sink!”

“It feels _good_ ,” Takahiro tells him, his voice mushy and soundless. “You feel so good.”

Matsukawa chuckles, or maybe he just chokes on his spit. The pace of his thrusts breaks, and Takahiro narrows his eyes when he feels it. The emptiness is more painful than his neglected cock, and he almost yells at him when he feels Matsukawa getting completely out.

“What the fuck are you doing.”

Matsukawa licks Takahiro’s ear instead of answering. He’s wearing that smile, the _sneer_ that makes Takahiro’s cock do all these weird things. It does them now, too, but the denied orgasm is heavy in his veins, and Takahiro can’t be amused by Matsukawa’s antics.

“Fuck me, you asshole.”

“It’s what I’m doing.”

“Duh,” Takahiro grimaces at the mirror, eyes locking with Matsukawa’s. “Your cock should be in my ass for that.”

“Oh, really?”

Matsukawa’s face disappears behind Takahiro, his nose snuggling around his nape and into his other shoulder. Takahiro shivers. His body is boiling and the bathroom is cold and there’s enough precum down his shaft he can feel the kiss of the air in every inch of his cock. He wants Matsukawa inside. He wants Matsukawa’s hand around his cock, or close enough to be insportable. He wants _something_ , but Matsukawa’s just pressing his wet, hard cock against his ass, rocking his hips teasingly.

“I thought you’d have more imagination, given your experience.”

“Fuck you.”

“Come on.” Matsukawa bites the side of his neck, and unbidden, Takahiro cocks his head, giving him more room. “I’m bored of all these fast fucks we’ve been having.”

Takahiro tries to smile.

He fails.

“I’m not,” Takahiro frowns and bites down a moan when Matsukawa finds that spot right where his neck meets his shoulder. “The point of us having sex here is for it to be fast.” _And good_. But Takahiro leaves that part out. Matsukawa doesn’t need more ego, now that he’s decided he wants to spice things up.

“You know,” Matsukawa says against Takahiro’s skin. He can see the smile in his lips on the mirror, and the sight does dirty things to Takahiro’s insides. His ass feels so empty it tightens around nothing. “I’ve been thinking. About when this started.”

“You were drunk. I was less drunk. I gave you such a blowjob you met God.”

Matsukawa laughs, and it vibrates through every nerve of Takahiro’s body and into his cock. He needs to touch himself, he needs Matsukawa to touch him, but he stays still. Matsukawa’s teeth on his flesh is warning enough, the threat of pain still not obvious enough for Takahiro to go against him.

“I did meet God. You give the best blowjobs.”

“I know.”

“But I wasn’t talking about that.”

Takahiro doesn’t say, _we don’t talk about that other time_ , because there are things that are better left untouched. He doesn’t say, _please, don’t open the Pandora Box, not now, not today_ , but something might show in his eyes, for Matsukawa sighs. That sigh that has all the weight in the world, and all the defeat.

“Turn around.”

“No. You know I come better when you do me from behind.”

“Takahiro.”

He turns around. His throat clenches, already missing the protective layer the mirror provided. He licks his lips, because he’s weak and because they are dry, and because he has turned it in such a lewd sight he can’t not do it.

“I wanna fuck your mouth till my cock is shaped in your throat,” Matsukawa whispers harshly against Takahiro’s lips. The way his mouth opens to drink those words, as if he were already sheathing Matsukawa’s cock, is totally involuntary. “And you would love that so much. Because you eat cock better than you breathe.”

Takahiro moans. He doesn’t want to, because fuck Matsun, he doesn’t deserve to know he makes Takahiro all shivery and wet and ready to be fucked into oblivion. But he does, and Matsukawa’s smile reaches his eyes and lights them on fire.

He’s still looking Takahiro in the eyes, pretty smile gleaming on them, when he grinds their hips together, their cocks together. Takahiro goes to the tips of his toes, his hands leaving the sink and grabbing Matsukawa’s shoulders hard enough to wrinkle his shirt. “Ah, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

“Your cock feels so good,” Matsukawa breathes against Takahiro’s jaw. “Let me eat you.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Is that a yes?”

Matsukawa clashes their cocks again, and then he swirls his hips and Takahiro can’t see anymore. He feels his ass clench and his balls tighten. “I won’t last if you blow me.”

“I’ll have to work the whole day,” Matsukawa’s warm words brand Takahiro’s skin and Takahiro’s sanity, “with the taste of your cum in my mouth. I’ll have to go to meetings and smile at clients and meanwhile you will be lingering in my mouth.”

It shouldn’t be hot. Fuck, it isn’t hot, and Takahiro tells himself as much, but he whines because he’s dirty and he’s so aroused by the sound of that he’s almost ashamed.

“You could fucking wash it,” Takahiro says, breathless. Matsukawa’s grin could set him on fire, and Takahiro leans forward, trying to catch it.

“Why? I’ll rather have your cock all tight in your pants every time you see me. While I shake someone’s hand I’ll smile, and then I’ll look for you, and when our eyes meet, you will _know._ And your cock will get all hard all over again.”

“So,” Takahiro breathes shallowly, his cock sliding against Matsukawa non stop, his fingers glued to his shoulders. He wants to come, and yet, the more Matsukawa talks, the less he wants this to be _fast_. “Your plan is to make me go around with a hard-on.”

“My plan,” Matsukawa says while he starts moving, imperceptible at first. By the time he’s passed Takahiro’s collarbones, Takahiro can’t deny he’s a fucking liar and wants that mouth to drain him to death, “is for you to be so aroused you'll lose your mind. I will blow your brains out, but I know how much you need.” Matsukawa is on his knees now, dirting his pants with Takahiro’s precum. His tongue teases the air above Takahiro’s cock, the red tip silky and pointing at him shamelessly. “A blowjob won’t be enough.”

“You better fuck my ass so hard later I won’t be able to walk for a week.” Takahiro is already pushing Matsukawa’s head against his cock before he finishes his warning.

Matsukawa puts Takahiro in his mouth with a grin, and Takahiro keeps his mouth shut because making any sound would give him too much power. Matsukawa’s blowjobs aren’t the most skilled Takahiro has ever received, but there’s just this _thing_ Matsukawa does, a brand mark, that has Takahiro panting and rocking his hips and thrusting in him in less than a minute.

Takahiro could lie and say, _I was about to come anyway_ , but he knows it’s not that. It’s the way Matsukawa takes him to the hilt and sucks while he looks up at him. It’s the way he hums and moans when Takahiro grabs his hair and thrusts in him, using him. It’s the way he takes Takahiro’s cock out of his mouth and worships it with his tongue and his lips, from bottom to tip. The way his fingers and tongue dip in the slit, shape every vein, cup his balls. Matsukawa blows Takahiro as if Takahiro were God himself, and fuck, he doesn’t even last three minutes before he’s coming all over his mouth.

The lines of cum falling into Matsukawa’s chin shouldn’t be so appealing, but Takahiro finds himself leaning forward and licking them away. Matsukawa’s eyes shine with something new and cloudy, a need Takahiro’s more than happy to fulfil.

“My turn.”

Matsukawa lies on the floor. Thank god is a nice bathroom, and a clean one. Takahiro only needs a minute to make it happen, because he puts every ounce of skill he has in this one. He uses every trick: sucking, hollowing his cheeks, deep-throating so hard he almost chokes to death. He teases Matsukawa’s ass, because he knows the thrill of knowing himself vulnerable to Takahiro’s whims makes his cock burst. They’ve never switched, although Takahiro has wondered sometimes. How would it feel… If Matsukawa has any interest in been the one fucked out of his senses…

Takahiro’s licking his lips and his chin and his fingers when he finishes. He’s the one grinning, now, all disheveled, sitting on the floor with his cock out and his pants somewhere on the corner. He feels the burn of a flush on his face and his belly, on his hips, where Matsukawa always grabs him a bit too harsh. He has the sudden urge of leaning forward and kissing Matsukawa dry. Of mixing their cums.

“Come here,” Matsukawa breathes out. “Come here, you jerk.”

“You know I don’t do kisses and shit.”

Matsukawa’s pissed, and Takahiro’s not fast enough to run from him when he sits and grabs his nape, harsh. Takahiro moans when Matsukawa kisses him, and moans again when Matsukawa’s tongue fucks his mouth the way he wants his cock to fuck his ass. Takahiro’s thoughts burn away, and he’s arching against him, legs open, hands all over Matsukawa before he can’t even reprimand himself.

“You taste like me.”

“Fuck, kiss me again.” Takahiro’s already kissing him and his hand is already around his wet, flaccid cock, teasing it to hardness. “Shit, I won’t last the whole day. Fuck me now.”

“No,” Matsukawa grunts into the kiss, while his hands find Takahiro’s own unimpressed, wet cock. “Shit, Hiro, stop, before we fucking—”

“Damn you.”

Takahiro is impressed. Hell, he deserves a fucking _award_ for pulling away. Matsukawa stares at him with a sad smile and his head softly titled to the side. Takahiro hates that gaze, for it holds all the tales Takahiro has never been able to discover properly.

“Get out first. I need to proper myself.”

Matsukawa lingers. He seems about to say something else, to help Takahiro clean the mess they’ve made, but something on the way Takahiro handles himself must warn him against it. He nods, gaping like a fish out of water, and washing himself with some water, he leaves.

Takahiro stays on the floor for a long while after that. His break has finished long ago, but he’s still shivering, and his cock is half hard, and he wants to be fucked into tomorrow, and yet, he’s scared of that same want.

Iwaizumi’s secretary scolds him when he finally makes it back to his desk. Something about some papers, and how none of the men in this department could do anything properly. Takahiro smiles at her, but it’s shattered and shaken. She frowns at him, tells him he should _take some good care of himself, for god’s sake_ , and sends him to his desk, where he spends the rest of the day without going for coffee breaks or bathroom breaks or any break that would drag him away from this chair.

Matsukawa does as promised. And with every smile he sends Takahiro’s way, a thrill will crawl down his spine, and his cock will twitch harder and harder.

It’s torture. Sweet, perfect torture.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for bathroom sex, apparently, and so does this series. honestly, no regrets, and for how things are looking, the sex of these two is gonna be happening all around bathrooms from now on. stay tuned, more sexy parts might come up soon. (and like, with feelings and stuff. probably.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://negare-boshi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
